Someone told me
by Aaaammber
Summary: Klaus can be sad too, and Caroline can be just as evil. flicking the switch can be just as easy.


Some _**one**_ told me.

. Life has ways of shocking you, shocking you into believing there is no going back, not now not ever.

Someone told me that I, Klaus Mikaelson was in fact going to be a father, not to the _**one **_I wanted to impregnate. No Hayley was just a random fuck, no feelings at all nothing just pure wolf sex.

There was absolutely nothing special about it, I regret it trust me I truly do. But in the end I got something magic, something special out of the tragic mess. I got my baby girl Cara Eve Mikealson.

I was crazy to think she would forgive me and my past, and move on to me to even love me. I would give anything to just hold her in my arms, I wanted to be the **one** who held her tight when she cried softly in my arms.

I wanted to be the **one** who showed her the wonders of the world, show her the true beauty of it all. But now that's all gone and hidden away.

Someone hold me.

**,**

Sometimes my mind wonders to her, I wonder how she is doing now, where she is and what she is doing right this second.

I use to keep taps on her, get my men to hunt her down and keep my eye on her. But as I guessed she didn't take it too well, she ran and ran away. She didn't want me to think about her any more, so I didn't I let her alone thinking in time she'll come around.

But she didn't..

I never saw or heard from thee Caroline Forbes again. May she be dead? I would'nt even know.

**.**

I said I was sorry but she wasn't having any of it, I always knew she held some kind of feelings for me, even if it wasn't as intense as mine were for her.

But she had feelings never the less, does she still hold them feelings? _Who knows?_ I do pray she does, but what good would that do either of us? I feel in love after centuries of hating love with such passion.

I feel in love for _her_, I said I was sorry but I wasn't to blame. I tried to brake from this lonely pain. It broke my heart when some**one** told me, I could never be with you.

I offend write you letters trying hard to explain, to guide you to my light like you did for me. But I never got a single reply did I, you couldn't even spare me that.

Some**one** love me but not today,

Today is the day that I bury my love for you in hopes, that it shall never raise up again. Because my love it is too damn hard to feel this, this pain called 'love'.

My ear was dying slowly from missing you're laugh, my eyes are crying from the pain they miss you're smile. we've both worked so hard in getting my emotions back on. Why flick them off now? What would be the point in that?

It broke my heart when I knew I could never be with you.

**,**

Will you show me the way to love? Why couldn't you just forgive me my sweet?

I remember nearly braking into two when I saw you're face, when hearing that horrid news. _He's my baby's father._

Hayley was always a bitch I know, _"Aw are you going to cry? He doesn't care about you no more Caroline." she laughed wickedly running a hand down to her stomach, where the baby rested._

"_He's my baby's father, we had hot hybrid sex! Shame you didn't get there first." Hayley smirked glaring at Caroline._

_Who stood there in total shock, some tears trailing down her cheeks. Klaus growled at Hayley giving her, an evil glare before stalking over to his Caroline. _

_He put both his hands on either side of her shoulders, "Caroline you have to listen to me, let me explain please." he begged her as he tried to make eye contact._

_But her eyes were too busy glaring down at __the floor, she couldn't dare to look up too afraid she would brake down completely. "I don't have to do anything!" she hissed out flinching her wrist._

"_Just leave her be babe." Hayley spat chuckling to herself. Only then did Caroline's head snap up, her eyes found Hayley's._

_Caroline saw red flashing forward she put her hands, around Hayley's neck choking her hard and rough. Klaus was there in a second flat. He softly pulled Caroline's hands from Hayley neck, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder._

_He told Hayley to hide, and she did just that. Caroline kicked and screamed trying to escape his tight hold. But Klaus wasn't going to let her go so easy._

"_Just calm down love." he whispered softly in her ear, that only pissed her off more. "Don't you ever call me love! Ever again!" __she screamed out clearly angry at the man._

_Klaus' heart sank a little he knew she would be hurt, but he never thought she would be this hurt. He walked them outside then he slowly put her down, but he kept his hand on her arm tightly._

_Caroline let out an angry huff as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Please don't look at me like that love." he whispered out with hurt in his eyes._

_But Caroline didn't care she was far to hurt to care right now. "I said do not call me that!" she hissed at him. Her heart was pounding against her chest, both of them could hear it. Half of the reason was because she was hurt, but the other half was because she was pissed off to the max._

_Caroline wanted to go back in there and kick the shit out of Hayley, "Why?.." she whispered locking eyes with him._

"_I was lonely, you kept pushing me away and I couldn't handle it any more, I do have needs you know." he said dropping his eyes to the ground. Caroline rolled her eyes, "And you wonder why I kept pushing you away, you're a monster." she spat._

"_Caroline please.-" he was cut off before he could speak another word. "No I don't want to hear it, and I __**never**__ ever want you see you again!" she said giving him a serious look like she meant it. Then she pulled her arm out of his grip, then sped home._

_Leaving Klaus to stand there, to brake down._

**.**

Klaus hates to remember that night, it tears him apart. Over the years he learnt to forgot that night, but only for a short while.

He could never truly forget his sweet Caroline, he love for her was too deep he could never stop that, no matter how many times he prayed for it to stop. It never did I guess you could say, god stop listening to his prays a long long time ago.

Some**one** told Klaus that she could never love him, it was the day before Caroline Forbes disappeared for ever.

It was the year Cara turned five they had gone back to Mystic Falls, to visit his sister Rebecca and his step brother, Stefan. Stefan and Rebecca got married after, Elena choose Damon yet again, Stefan was hurt and alone and Rebecca was there for him, as a friend but as the years went by they friendship turned into something more.

Klaus couldn't be happier for them, he was glad his sister was finally happy, even if it was with his best friend, He didn't care.

Klaus told them he was just going for a walk, to clear his head while Rebecca and uncle Stefan looked after Cara. His walk was meant to be a short one, to around the block and back. But Klaus ended up going to the Forbes resident didn't he.

He just couldn't help himself, Liz Forbes had moved out when Caroline fled from Mystic Falls, she left the night she found out about the baby, everyone blamed him and he blamed himself too.

It wasn't just Klaus who had never heard from Caroline again, she left a letter telling them to leave her alone, she was done with her life and she wanted to be someone else, and they weren't welcome in that life any more.

And life seemed to move on fast just like Caroline's did. Liz moved out and fell in love with a guy named Fred, she's dead now she out lived her human life. Elena and Damon got married and moved to Canada, they adopted a little girl around Cara's age.

Matt left Mystic Falls too and married a nice girl, but as humans life's don't live long he soon died too. Then there was Tyler over the years he tried to find werewolf's, and soon he found some and became the packs leader.

He even met someone, someone who wasn't Caroline. They were never meant to be I even think Caroline knew it too.

**.**

"_You just can't keep away can you." she purred in his ears, at first Klaus thought it was his mind plays tricks on him. Until he slowly turned around, and saw Caroline in all her glory frowning at him._

"_No." it was a simple answer but he meant it. She sighed then looked around the area, they were standing outside in her back garden. "Sometimes I miss it here, even though it's a small town and nothing good ever happened, I do miss it." she admitted more to herself than Klaus._

"_I guess you were right all along, **a small town won't be enough for you**. And you were right, it wasn't." now she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes like it use to._

"_I miss you." he whispered almost wishing he hadn't now. Caroline went quite as she thought what to say, "You're out of you're mind." she said turning to look at him dead in the eye._

"_What?" Klaus spat out, raising his eye brows not quite understanding. "I said you're out of you're mind, how can you miss someone when you never got the chance to feel something, anything!" she grumbled looking away now._

"_I didn't need a chance, the second I laid eyes on you, I fell instantly." he said almost proud of his love for her._

"_You may have fallen in love with me Klaus, but I can not love you." this time she dared to look at him. They held eye contact for a few minutes, until Caroline smiled at him then slowly turned around._

_Klaus just watched her as she walked away, this time she didn't speed away she just tormented him, swinging her hips side to side showing him, what he was missing out on._

_He didn't even try to stop her from leaving, this time she had truly broke him down, spilt his heart into two. He held onto himself as he slide down to his feet, as he cried for the first time in years._

He thought he had finished crying over his sweet Caroline. But when she came back it just brought back the pain, and misery.

**,**

It was the year 1412 and Klaus was sitting in his study drawing, like he would always do on a Saturday afternoon. Cara was going off to college tomorrow, so he wanted to paint her a picture, of her family so she wouldn't forget them.

He was reflecting on the past, Stefan and Rebecca had moved into Niklaus massive mansion, centres ago they soon learnt that Klaus had trust issues, after Caroline. He would always call them to make sure they were still alive. So they moved in so they knew Klaus knew that they were still here.

Even Elijah and Katherine call in from time to time, Klaus had let bygones be bygones letting Katharine's past stay in the past. They even became to be friends, not great friends but he tried for Elijah.

Klaus knew Elijah was happy with Katherine, she made him the happiest he's ever been in years, they also got married.

**.**

"I can't believe she's all grown up now." Rebecca said whipping away her tears, as they all stood there waving goodbye to Cara.

Klaus bite his tongue he was finding it hard to not show his true emotions, "Hmm." he mumbled under his breath.

"She looks just like you, when you use to have long hair." chuckled Rebecca. Klaus flipping his frowning mouth into a small smile. _I can't believe I use to have hair._ He thought to himself.

"I just hope she turns out better than I did her age." he said looking the now empty train tracks. "She will." Rebecca said putting her hand on his back, giving it a little pat before walking off back to Stefan.

**.**

Klaus was all alone again, he had a huge argument with Rebecca, and she and Stefan moved out two years ago. Elijah couldn't stand to look at him, when rumours spread around that Caroline had killed Katherine.

Elijah couldn't even talk to him even though Klaus wasn't the one, who drove the stake through Katherine's dead heart.

He was all alone just like before he turned good, _should I go back to my old ways? At least then I wouldn't think of __**her**__._

"No." he heard her voice whispered into the air, he stood still closing his eyes then opening them again. He turned around slowly and saw nothing there, no one.

His mind was playing with him again..

"Caroline?" he called out finally after years and years, his lips called out _her _name.

He saw a note laying on his bed, he walked over to it and began reading it.

_'Someone hold me, I'm done with this game._

_Said I'm sorry, but me to blame, what a shame._

_Try and break me from this lonely pain will you?_

_From you're sweet love. X_

Flashing over to the window he pulled the curtains away, he looked out the window and saw her standing there in the rain, looking up at him with a small sad smile on her face.

She looked lost and sad at the same time, she didn't look like his once angel. His sweet Caroline looked like a lost soul.

Even know with her asking for him, he doesn't want her as she is not, _his_ and I guess you could say he always knew. That he could never truly have her.

* * *

**I was in a sad mood so yeah, here it is. I want Klaus and Caroline to end together, so badly but what if..sometimes you have to think what if they don't.. ****So please leave a review. Ambi x**


End file.
